Field
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to accommodations for a bolt handle.
Background
In the course of manufacturing firearm, historically, manufacturers have generally provided firearms and components suited for right-handed users. Left-handed users are generally required to special order firearms or components suitable for use. However, as much as 10% of the population is left-handed, meaning that a substantial portion of the population whose needs are only met through special-order components. Moreover, users, particularly those in the after-market components industry, desire that firearms have as much versatility and usability as possible. There is therefore a need for a firearm that increases versatility and provides greater access to left-handed users.